Iris
by shialuvr222
Summary: "And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies." Oneshot. Heavy McAbby.


A/N: McAbbyyyyyy! :D 333 lol Anyway, this is my favorite song, so I figured it was about time to write a songfic for it. (In case you didn't know, it's Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.) Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: How many times have I told you? I don't own NCIS or it's characters, and I don't own the song Iris! Goshhh! :)

XXX

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
><em>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<em>

Entering the lab, Tim stopped for a moment. Abby was dancing with her back to the doorway. He smiled before feeling the familiar ache in his chest.

He shook his head. It had been years. He should be over her by now.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
><em>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

Maybe it was the fact that she understood him, or valued his opinion. Maybe the reason he couldn't move on was because she wouldn't allow him to.

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life<em>

He pushed those old feelings away and stepped into the room, knocking lightly on the door. She whirled around and spotted him immediately.

"Oh, thank God it was you, Timmy. If it had been Gibbs I would have been really embarrassed, and if it was Tony I never would have lived it down."

_Cause sooner or later it's over_  
><em>I just don't want to miss you tonight<em>

She gave a laugh that made his head spin. After he recovered, he tried to smile.

"Nope, just me, Abbs. Wanted to see how you were doing."

_Wanted to see you._

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>

"Aw, that was nice of you. I was actually about to call you, though. I'm having some trouble with some coding, and I know you can get it."

She was so sure of him. He didn't even have that much confidence in his abilities.

_When everything's made to be broken_  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

He swallowed. "Sure, what do you need?"

He followed her to her computer, standing beside her as she explained the problem. He stopped hearing what she said a few words in and just listened to the sound of her voice. He could smell her, feel her, almost taste her next to him, and it was intoxicating.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
><em>Or the moment of truth in your lies<em>

It didn't last. When she was done talking, she looked at him, waiting expectantly. He had no clue what she needed.

"Uh… Yeah, sure, Abbs. I'll take a look at it."

She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Tim. I knew you would."

_When everything seems like the movies_  
><em>Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive<em>

As she walked away, he felt the hole in his chest get larger. He would never quite get used to it. He shook his head to clear it and tried to figure out what was wrong with her computer, but his thoughts kept going back to her.

About half an hour in, he found himself staring at her through the glass door, marveling at the way she was, how perfect she managed to stay. After a moment, she glanced up and saw him.

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>

She stood, walking into the room and standing beside him.

"What's up, Timmy?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

_When everything's made to be broken_  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

A ding on the computer woke him from his daydream before it went very far. Abby was still in her office, and he was standing there, staring. He averted his eyes, not wanting her to see.

A few hours later, she entered the room, taking her place next to him. "So, what is it?"

"Someone broke through your firewall and encrypted your files. I'm working on it now." He rubbed his tired eyes.

"Oh my God! Can the files be recovered?"

"Yes, but it'll be a while before I'm finished."

_I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>

"It's sweet of you to do this, Tim. You can come back tomorrow if you want."

"No, it's alright. May as well finish it now."

She laid her head on his shoulder, and he smiled, enjoying the closeness. He didn't know how long they retained that position, but it was both forever and a second.

_When everything's made to be broken_  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Eventually, she removed herself from the gesture. He felt slightly disappointed, but brushed the feeling away.

Without warning, she reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. It lasted a moment longer than usual, and when she pulled away, he could still feel the place her lips had been, burning. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation.

As she replaced her head on his shoulder, he smiled. Moments like this could make the years of longing worthwhile.

She could still surprise him.

XXX

A/N: Review, please! :)


End file.
